


Most of All

by MadalineGrace



Series: What's Your Emergency? [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadalineGrace/pseuds/MadalineGrace
Summary: After a long shift, Buck is feeling the effects a little more than he'd realized.
Series: What's Your Emergency? [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688359
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	Most of All

It had been a long shift. Although the clock said that only twenty-two hours had passed, Eddie had his doubts. There was no way that they could’ve responded to _that many_ calls in that short of a time. It was physically impossible.

These thoughts swirled around his head as he tossed his filthy and torn uniform in the trash and slunk out of the shower. Right next to him, Buck did the same. The young man was uncharacteristically quiet, moving almost as if on autopilot. Eddie glanced over at him and frowned. Buck’s usually expressive face was almost completely blank. Even his eyes looked wrong. The light was clearly on, but Eddie wasn’t sure if Buck was home.

Wordlessly, they sat beside each other on the bench as they pulled on fresh clothes. Eddie wanted nothing more than to curl up in a hoodie and pair of sweats, but with the day they’d had, he wouldn’t be surprised if there was one last call before the shift was over. Although it had been a challenging, _exhausting_ day, it had also been good. They hadn’t lost a single person, and even those who had been taken to the hospital had left with a promising prognosis. They should have felt good about the work they’d done today. Eddie certainly did. So why did Buck look like he was shutting down? He nudged Buck’s leg with his knee.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. Buck flinched a little and looked up from the floor he’d been staring aimlessly at for the last few minutes.

“Huh? What? I’m good, man. Just tired.” Buck brushed him off with a smile, but it was too small and didn’t reach his eyes.

“You sure? You seem a little, I don’t know, off.” Eddie commented, noting the pale skin and the dark circles around his eyes. Buck blinked at him in confusion for a moment.

“I’m fine.” He replied simply, almost automatically. Eddie nodded, but he wasn’t quite ready to drop the issue. It was true, Buck certainly did seem tired, but was that all? Standing up, Eddie offered Buck a hand.

“Come on, let’s go get some food. Whatever Bobby’s cooking smells amazing.” Buck rubbed his eyes for a moment before reaching up and allowing Eddie to pull him to his feet. Almost immediately, Buck pitched forward, crashing into Eddie’s chest as his legs threatened to buckle.

“Whoa, hey! What’s wrong?” Panic flared in Eddie’s chest as struggled to keep them upright. When Buck didn’t respond, he gave him a slight shake. “Buck, hey! What’s goin’ on?” Buck groaned softly and gripped Eddie’s arm in a shaking hand.

“S’nothing…just stood up too quick.” He mumbled, making an effort to stand up straight. He managed to push himself upright, but then he was leaning too far back and Eddie had to hook an arm around his waist to prevent him from toppling over.

“Okay, let’s sit down, huh?” He directed Buck gently back down to sit on the bench. “Head down, buddy. Just breathe for a minute.” Eddie pushed Buck’s head down between his knees and surreptitiously checked his pulse. The skin was clammy and his heart was racing.

“Got a lil’ dizzy for moment.” Buck muttered after a bit.

“I can see that. You’re not looking so good, man. Are feeling sick or something? You hit your head on our last call?” Eddie was already probing his scalp and Buck batted his hand away.

“Nah, I’m just tired is all.” He dismissed. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Uh huh…try again. I’ve seen you tired before and this ain’t it. What’s really going on?” Buck sighed and massaged his forehead.

“I don’t know, Eds. These things just happen, right?”

“Not without a reason.” Eddie countered. “Healthy young men do not almost pass out. Have you been sleeping enough? Getting enough to eat and drink?” Buck stiffened. “Buck…? You wanna tell me something?”

“Ummmm…” Buck looked faintly embarrassed. “I think maybe I…”

“When did you eat last? Or drink something?”

“I…really can’t remember.” Buck admitted, seeming truly stumped by the question. Eddie’s eyes widened.

“Shit, Buck! It was over a hundred degrees out today and we spent most of it running around in heavy gear. You’re probably dehydrated and I guarantee your glucose is low.” Eddie admonished.

“We got so busy I guess I forgot.” Replied Buck sheepishly.

“What about when we stopped back here after that fire in Van Nuys? We all had a chance to grab something then.”

“There was a ripped hose that needed replacing. By the time I finished, we had another call.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Okay, that’s it.” He stood and gripped Buck under the armpits and slowly raised him up. Buck swayed slightly, but thankfully remained on his feet.

“What’re we doin’?” Buck asked, still sounding way too out of it.

“ _We_ are going upstairs where _I_ am going to make _you_ a giant plate of food and a bunch of water. You ran yourself into the ground, buddy. You need fluids, you need calories, then you need a long ass nap.” Eddie said. He looped one of Buck’s arms around his shoulders and used one of his to brace him around the middle.

“Can walk on my own.” Buck pouted, but it was feeble. He was already leaning heavily on Eddie and still looked ready to drop.

“Riiiiiggghhhttt…” Eddie drawled. “You wanna put that to the test? See how far you get? Kissing the floor doesn’t sound all that appealing to me, but hey, to each their own.”

“Jackass.” Buck mumbled, but he was smiling.

“Aww, who told you?” Eddie shot back. They were just reaching the stairs when the others finally noticed them.

“There you two are! I was about to eat-“ Chim broke off when he saw them struggling up the first step. “What happened?” He asked, rushing down to support Buck on his other side. Hen and Bobby raced to the top of the stairs, identical worried looks on their faces.

“Buck here decided it would be a good idea not to eat or drink anything for an entire shift.” Eddie explained.

“Forgot, not decided.” Buck protested weakly.

“Either way, he almost passed out in the locker room.” Bobby sighed in fond frustration.

“One of these days, kid, I am going to teach you how to take care of yourself.”

“Boy, you keep doing this, you’re gonna need a full-time minder.” Hen teased while she scooped a generous helping of pasta onto his plate.

“It was accident!” Buck whined as Eddie and Chim lowered him into a chair. “And I’m fine, really…I’m…” He trailed off, forgetting the rest.

“Sure you are.” Chim agreed sarcastically. “Which is why I’m holding you upright right now.” Buck glanced over to see Chim’s hand on his shoulder, preventing him from tipping sideways.

“Alright, let’s lay off him for a minute. Happens to the best of us, right?” Eddie placated. “It just happens to Buck a little more often. But that’s why we’re here.”

“Yes it is.” Bobby agreed with a soft chuckle. “Now, eat.” He set the plate and a large glass of water in front of Buck.

“Sir, yes sir.” Buck muttered.

“Oh, and he’s cranky too.” Chim ribbed. “I though hangry Buck was bad enough.”

“Keep going and I’m eating you next.” Buck threatened, a small twinkle in his eye.

“Get through this plate without falling asleep and I’d like to see you try.” Challenged Chim. Buck took a second to consider as his eyes drooped. Eddie elbowed him gently and put the fork in his hand.

“We’ll discuss who’s eating who tomorrow.” Bobby laughed. “Tonight, we get a good meal and nice long rest.”

“Good plan, Cap.” Buck agreed around a mouthful of noodles. He was exhausted and, though his hand still shook when he lifted his glass, he felt undeniably better. Sure, he needed the food and the water and the sleep, but his family? Well, he needed them most of all.


End file.
